Sympathy
by Bella1093
Summary: Upon being asked to be the Assistant Potion Mistress in her seventh year, Hermione stumbles into an encounter that will soon drag her into world on one Severus Snape. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1 Assistant

Hello all! I have not written anything in an extremely long time, so I have dived back into the world of writing once more!

Right now I am not giving anything away, except that this is blatantly SS/HG

Enjoy:)

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 Assistant<strong>

Hermione sits in potions class for seventh years with the urge to locate the nearest wall and bang her head against it repeatedly. She resides in her respective seat between Harry and Ron, the green-eyed boy focused deliberately on his work and the red-head fumbling with disintegrating Valerian Sprigs. _We don't even use those for a Wide Eye or Awakening potion, Ronald,_ the Head Girl scoffs to herself. Having finished her potion long ago, she amuses herself by flipping through the pages of _Magical Drafts and Potions._ She glances at the recipes for a Forgetfulness potion, Herbicide, Sleeping Draught- nothing of much interest to her overactive mind. She brushes a stray hair from her face when she feels an uncomfortable pointed object jut into the side of her ribs.

"Psstttt, 'Mione," Ron leans, clearly desperate from the perspiration forming on his brow; his wand pushes further into Hermione's side.

"What, Ronald?" She has no patience for this today; the impeding NEWTs have taken up too much of her precious time.

"What does it mean to," he looks at his textbook unsurely, "skin the flubberworm? Isn't that inhumane or something?"

Before he could continue, Hermione senses eyes burning into the back of her head. She needn't look to know who it was that was leering over her back. Just as this sensation peaks, she hears the rich undertones of one Professor Severus Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, if you haven't learned how to properly brew a simple antidote potion without the help of Ms. Granger, then I highly doubt that you will see your diploma at the end of this year."

Harry snickers at this, only to receive a similar sneer in his direction.

"Sorry, Professor. Just got a little lost in all the procedures," Ron pathetically manages.

Being fearful of the potions master was no longer a characteristic of the trio. Although suspicions and animosity remain between the two boys and the Professor, Hermione has developed what one might call sympathy for the "bat of the dungeons". His voice has lost some of its richness, she missed listening to his lectures. Now, he will write the assignment on the board up front and only intervene when Neville is close to exploding his cauldron In class, it is almost as if he doesn't have the energy to be sardonic. Hermione found it all rather sad.

_How lonely he must be, _she thinks, _carrying the burden of duality for over 20 years. Each week he has more scars._

Scars were not anything lacking in Snape's appearance. Hermione shutters to think about how many times the Dark Lord or other Death Eaters have used the Cruciatus curse on the poor man. How many times he must have fallen on the ground, withering in pain, twisting his body into unnatural forms. It made her stomach crawl. She glances at Snape, who now stands in front of her and Ron, hands on hips and scowl as disgruntled as ever; his features were so severe that any first year would be near tears if he so much as scolded them. However, Hermione saw a tragic beauty underneath the initial severity. The strength of his jaw, the hollowness of his cheeks, and the penetrating intensity within his eyes-it is almost alluring. He is a man, much like any other man, but he was on a level that no one, not even the Boy- Who- Lived could ever dream of reaching.

_Snap out of it, Granger. He is your teacher, respect him as such._

"Ms. Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for staring."

"My apologies, Professor. It has been a stressful week, I must have been zoning out," Her tone overflowed with sincerity, must to the Professor's distaste.

"Don't make it a habit, Granger. Now, I see that you have finished an hour before your peers, I would like you to come with me."

Hermione stared blankly at the Professor before hesitantly responding.

"Of- of c-course, Professor," she jumps out of her seat.

Hermione gives a confused shrug to the two boys sitting there wide-eyed and mouths agape, before following Snape's billowing robes into his office. Nervousness builds within her as Snape closes the door and goes to his elaborate silver and emerald chair behind a large desk, which engulfs most of the room. She stands against the closed door entwining her fingers into a slightly painful web, staring at an interesting spot on the floor.

"I would suggest, Ms. Granger that you stop entangling your fingers and take a seat," he gestures to the less decorated wooden chair in front of his desk. She does as she is told, glancing anxiously around the room. Snape only stares at her, torturing her with his silence, and relishing in her anxiety. _He really does enjoy seeing his students in obvious discomfort,_ she thinks. When the tension becomes too much she speaks.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Her tone came across a little more bright and pleasant than she intended.

"Yes, I have noticed, Ms. Granger, that my class is not accelerated enough to capture your attentions-"

"Oh, Professor, I assure you that I have been working just as diligently-"

"Let me finish, Granger," he snaps, causing Hermione to recoil from his blatant spite. She hangs her head in compliance.

"As I was saying," he continues, as he conjures tea for himself, "I have been under tremendous stress as of late due to certain…demands on my person. My classes seem to be burdening me even more so, since the classes seem to be filled with idiots and illiterates this semester. I have spoken to Professor McGonagall about this, and she has strongly… _encouraged…_that I take on an assistant for the purpose of grading papers and such," he adds a sugar to his tea.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Granger, McGonagall highly suggested _you_ for the task. She has nothing, but the utmost praises for you and your 'work ethic' and I am not about to trust one of those dunderheads with my grading. I can't let my harshness on grades slip, so I am willing to allow an insufferable know-it-all to take hold of the grading quill."

He stirs his tea once clockwise and twice counterclockwise. _Ever the potions master,_ she muses,_ Did he say 'trust'? He trusts me? Wait he's still talking…listen up, Hermione! _

"So, Ms. Granger," he concludes, "would you care to be the Assistant Potions Mistress?"


	2. Chapter 2 Tradition

Hello, all! Just so you know, I am not sticking to the timeline within the books (beauty of fanfiction). So 1. Albus is alive 2. Horcuxes may or may not come into play later 3. any other little changes, please bear with me!

As always, enjoy and PLEASE review!

I own nothing.

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Tradition<strong>

Hermione stares at Snape, mouth slightly agape. She contemplates what an opportunity it would be-to learn and grow as a witch. _Maybe he will let me start doing my own personal brews! Whoa, Granger, you haven't even answered yet._

"Ms. Granger, what have I told you about staring," Snape looks at her with contained disgust.

"So sorry, Professor. I would be _honored_ to be your assistant. That is quite a title you put on it, 'Assistant Potions Mistress'," she laughs to herself, receiving a skeptical brow raise from the Potions Master.

"It is what historically assistants to a Potions Master have been referred as. I am not one to break tradition, Ms. Granger, and I highly encourage you to remember that"

"Yes, of course, Professor," she finds yet another fascinating spot on the floor.

"Very well, before you embarrass us both with your ramblings, you are dismissed. Report back to this very location at 8 o'clock this evening. I shall give you instructions and my grading criteria then. Be aware that your duties may go beyond grading," he sips his tea, yet manages to stare down at her over his nose at the same time.

"Other duties, Professor?" She could not possibly understand what could be required of her - other than completely tearing apart some third year's explanation of the properties of gillyweed.

"All in due time, Granger. Now run along," Hermione stands to leave, as she approaches the door, Snape calls behind her.

"I believe tweedledum and tweendledee are looking for you"

She stops, how could he possibly know a Muggle reference like _Alice and Wonderland_? Hermione decides that it is better to save her questions and runs out the door as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. Sitting there in the classroom, Harry and Ron are muttering about how short Lavender's skirt was today. As Hermione approaches, they quickly change the topic (not too subtly) to what Snape could want with Hermione. She laughs, _the Chosen one and his right hand man or not-boys will be boys._

"Oy, 'Mione!" Ron starts, "We were _just _talking about what that bat want with you!"

"Yes, I see that was a long and strenuous conversation," she smirks, the boys know that they cannot pull the wool over Hermione's eyes.

"Well, uh," Harry hesitates he was always unsure in social situations, "what did he want?"

"Oh, well, he wants me to be Assistant Potions Mistress," Hermione states simply, it's a fact; she's good at stating fact.

"What?" The boys ask simultaneously. Their expressions were just too much; Hermione breaks down and begins to laugh hysterically. Her euphoria frightens her two friends. Ron goes to pat her on her shoulder, but she swats his hand away and recovers before he can 'comfort' her distress.

"Really you two? Is it impossible for you to imagine that I am more than capable of tasks beyond the class room? I mean, I have been saving your arses for years now!" She laughs again.

"But," Ron protests, "it's _Snape_"

"Yes, Ronald, it's _Snape_," she sneers, "and whether you like him or not, he is a brilliant wizard and is offering me a great opportunity here. I, for one, respect him and am honored that he has offered me such a position, especially when he clearly did not want to. He is proud, and hates asking for help, which makes my job even more important at this point. I would appreciate it if you two would get over who it is and be happy for me!" She huffs, obviously disgruntled, but overall pleased with herself.

"Of course, 'Mione," Harry says sincerely, "we are proud of you and very happy for your post"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron begrudgingly agrees, "we're happy and all that…"

"Thank you, now if you boys don't mind, I am going to the library. I shall meet you at dinner!"

She turns on her heels and exits the classroom. The two boys hopelessly shrug and being to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. No one saw the door that led to Snape's office close, and a shadow move towards the dungeons.

Hermione sits in the library and deeply inhales. Oh, the scent of knowledge. She not only loves it, she is almost addicted to the feel of pages beneath her fingers. She runs her hand down the spine of _Hogwarts: A History_, before diving in. What Snape had said about tradition caught her attention. She flipped vigorously through the pages, of course having the table of contents memorized, before coming to her desired location.

_Pg. 627_

_It was not until 1847 that a residing Potions Master, James Firtzwald, took on the first witch as an assistant. Up until this time, all assistants had, in fact, been wizards. After this situation, it became strongly encouraged by all education faculty that teachers do NOT take under their supervision any witch or wizard of the opposite sex. The problem arose when it was discovered that Professor Firtzwald and his young assistant were engaging in…._

"Hermione!" the girl quickly shuts the book and looks up to see who was calling for her.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione says relieved, heaven forbid it would be one of the boys, "how are you?"

"I'm just fine," she smiled, Ginny looks away. She obviously had something on her mind.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?"

The girl bites her lip before breaking down into tears. She sobs for a good two minutes before Hermione can calm her down to a point where her words became understandable. Hermione pulled Ginny's hair back and patted her back maternally until she felt secure enough to talk.

"It's Harry," Ginny began, "he's drifting away. I'm afraid I might lose him before the war even starts"

"Oh, Ginny, you know that's not true. Harry adores you; he is just going through a lot right now. All he needs is your patience and understanding. Just support and love him, and everything will be alright"

"I suppose so. I just had to voice my fears to someone, and you are always so understanding and know just what to say"

"I'm glad that I can help," Hermione reaches down to pick up her book once more when Ginny looks at her quizzically.

"What?" Hermione asks.

Ginny shifts uncomfortably before asking, "Ron said that you will be Snape's new assistant"

"Yes, that's correct"

"You will be spending a lot of time alone with him"

"Well, I'm sure that I can take one for the team, Ginny," Hermione rolls her eyes.

"No, Hermione, my point is not that you will hate it…it's that you might grow to like it"

"Ginny, what are you implying? Come on, out with it"

"You know Ron loves you," Ginny starts. _That's a change in direction,_ Hermione thinks.

"Yes, I am aware of this"

"Well, the faculty is a little uneasy with this decision. The only Professors supporting it are McGonagall and Dumbledore. They both trust your professionalism and know that Snape has no time for such petty things but," she shifts uncomfortably again

"But what, Ginny," Hermione says lackadaisically.

"But it still makes people very uncomfortable. I'm just saying, be aware. And please remember Ron," Ginny places a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gives her a reassuring smile.

"I promise that whatever goes on between Snape and I will be strictly professional. And you know that I could never forget, Ron"

Ginny smiles, relieved. She gives Hermione a sisterly hug before standing and straightening her robs. Ginny conjures a mirror to fix her make-up from all of the excessive crying. She looks at Hermione.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

Hermione glances at the clock. Merlin it was already 6:30!

"Of course! Yes, just let me check out this book"

Ginny giggles girlishly and shakes her head.

"Merlin, 'Mione, how many times have you checked it out?"

"Turns out, there's a section that I haven't read yet!"

"Oh no, it's the end!" Ginny jokes and Hermione goes to the checkout counter.

The girls leave the library and head towards the Great Hall. Once they enter, the entire congregation turns and looks at Hermione. _Word travels fast, _she scoffs. As she approaches her table she hears whispers from all Houses and all ages.

"Did you hear she's going to …"

"I can't believe she's willingly spending time with Snape"

"If she grades I'll never get an A!"

"Filthy mudblood, he's out head of house…"

Hermione walks down the aisle with her head held high. She doesn't care about whispers and rumors. If she did, she would've never have survived first year, let alone being Harry Potter's best friend. Ginny and Hermione locate the boys and take their seats.

"You're quite the news today, 'Mione," Harry say, "It's a relief for me"

Everyone laughs. This is why she loves her friends, the ability to laugh in the face of stupidity. It was an ability they had developed when they were young. She loved it, except when they failed to take things seriously.

"Merlin, a poor girl can't get a break. Gryffindors better keep their traps shut if they don't want their head girl to deduct house points"

"You go crazy with power," Ron joked.

"Do you feel like Snape is looking over here," Ginny asked the group.

Hermione turned her eyes towards the Head Table. Indeed Snape was looking, at what she could not tell. He held his typical blank expression with a slight scowl. Hermione only laughed at him, which did not seem to please the professor. He stood from his chair, took a last sip from his goblet, and swooped down and out of the hall, robs billowing behind him.

"A little dramatic, don't you think," interjected Ron. Hermione smiled and playfully slapped him.

"I better go get ready,"Hermione sighed, "I still need to clean up and make sure my homework is done"

"It's not even seven o'clock and your homework is done?" Harry was shocked, although he shouldn't be.

"You guys are so ridiculous sometimes," Hermione stands, takes one last sip from her cup and leaves the hall.

After insuring that all of her chores and hygiene had been taken care of, Hermione began to heads down to the Potions classroom around 7:45, always one for punctuality. When she approached the room, she saw Snape standing in front of the door, arms crossed and head held high. She felt as if she were going before a judge for a final verdict.

_Here goes,_ she thinks, as braces herself for what is to come

* * *

><p>Again, Please Review! thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Duties and Memories

Hello all! Thank you to those who are following my story!

As always, I own nothing.

Enjoy! And Please Review!

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Duties and Memories<strong>

"Ever the punctual one, Ms. Granger," Snape stifled his urge to smirk at this pathetic excuse of a girl.

He looks at her- she has changed over the years. Her face has thinned, her teeth are more proportionate, her hair finally tamed to ringlets that resemble a lion's mane when conjoined-_appropriate, _Snape thinks. The disgruntled Potions Master could not deny that his new assistant was indeed a woman; however, he will see to it that she remains feeling like a first year under his supervision. As she stood there, uncomfortably awaiting orders, Snape couldn't help but notice the way she held herself- unsure, but an essence of pride and determination he hasn't seen since, well- _Since one Lily Potter,_ Snape muses.

"I don't want to waste any more of your time than necessary, Professor," the girl responded, a coy smile forming on her lips.

"It appears you know me all too well," Snape almost returns the smile, before catching himself and continuing, "We will not be working in my classroom tonight. You will follow me down to the dungeons. I have a private study down there that I prefer to work in"

"Oh," Hermione did not expect this, "of course, Sir"

Snape silently brushes past her and leads her in the direction of the dungeons. She had never been down to the Slytherin's dungeons before; she felt that if she ever did she would not likely come back unscathed. At the thought of this, she felt the burn of the scar on her back-a scar which outlines the word 'mudblood.' All at once a horrid memory came back to her.

_It was Hermione's fourth year. Viktor Krum has asked her to go on a walk around the lake. She blushed as he took a hold of her hand. Standing there, watching the mermaids dive in and out of the water, he strokes her face._

"_You are very beautiful, Hermione," his accent made her shiver, "Why don' ve go vind a spot by ze voods to lunch?"_

"_Oh, yes, sure, that sounds lovely!"_

_Hermione went willingly, not believing such attentions were graced upon her by someone so…strong. As they reached the woods, Viktor turned and looked at her with a hungry and demonic expression. Hermione felt fear surge within her being; hesuddenly forced himself upon her. At first she reciprocated, thinking he only meant to catch her off guard, but as he began to unbutton her shirt, Hermione fought back._

"_P-p-please, Viktor, I'm not ready!" She tries to remove his hands from their current occupation. He slaps her._

"_Shut up, mudblood!" He covered her mouth and pushed her to the ground. _

_The pain, the indescribable pain shot through her like the Cruciatus curse. __**So violated, who will want me now,**__ she thinks. Suddenly, she's numb. Then, a whole new kind of pain arose, as if her entire body had caught on fire. It burned- __**why am I on my stomach?**__ There is a sharp pain as Viktor carves each demonic letter into her like a carpenter of hate. After the initial pain, she only sees darkness._

_She awakes in someone's arms- someone's rather large arms. __**Hagrid?**_

"_Don't worry yer pretty little head, Hermione. I won' let nothin' happen to yer"_

_She tasted salt-he was crying. He shed tears for a mudblood. __**It must be bad, **__she thinks._

Hermione is brought back to the present by running squarely into Snape's chest.

"Mind where you are going, Granger. Being entrapped in your thoughts can be a dangerous thing"

"Sorry, Sir" She struggles to recover and regain some of the dignity she had lost in the collision.

"Now, here we are. This is my personal study which only the two of us will have access to. If you _ever_ bring anyone down here that is not authorized by me personally, there _will_ be consequences. Is that understood?"

She nods. Snape mutters an incantation before opening the door. _That's odd. Did he just put up wards? _The study is rather more…homey than Hermione would imagine it to be. There was a large plush couch, decorated with silver embroidery of snakes, which were charmed to slither around. A large chair and working desk sits at one corner of the room, a master fireplace at the other. There were no superfluous decorations, nothing over the top or extravagant, which was expected of such high ranking Slytherins. It was surprisingly-warm. And the books, books upon books: they were on shelves, on tables, absolutely everywhere. _Yes, _she thinks, _very homey. _ Snape leads her to a small round table which has two chairs on either side.

"Would you care for some tea, Ms. Granger?" She starts, this was surprsiningly cordial question from her Professor. Although his tone did not care to hide his slight distaste for his current company.

"Oh, yes, I would like that very much. Earl Grey, if you don't mind"

He conjures up two tea cups and two packets of Earl Grey. While the teas are busy preparing themselves, he goes to the desk on the far side of the room and recieves some papers from the middle drwar. He comes back to the small table and sits down, staring down Hermione a good minute before beginning.

"Now, since you are determined not to waste my time, it would be suitable to get started,"he hands her a pile of papers. Clearly essays, third years by the looks of the content, "You are to grade these and get them back to me by the end of the week. On top is a critera checklist of things I typically look for in grading papers. I trust you to hold my standards high for excellence"

"Yes, sir, of course"

"Now, I will be giving you papers each week. However, there are some other …duties I will ask of you," he shifts in his chair and notices Hermione eagerly and obedinately waiting._ Silly girl, _he scoffs, _I never seen anyone so eager to please. Disgusting. _

"Granger, you are well aware that I have been a duel spy in this war"

She nods, but remains silent. Of course she is aware.

"The Dark Lord demands things of me, of which I dare not speak. I may not hold you in high regard, but I cannot deny your execptional talents in potions brewing. Over the course of the year, I may in fact have you brew potions for me that not even NEWT level students have succeeded in brewing"

"Yes Sir, I am completely capable. But may I ask- why?"

"You see, Granger, with you brewing potions you may very well be keeping me on this earth. That is all I can say on the matter "

She catches her breath and nods. _Why do I feel as if he just put his life into my hands?_

"As for your attendance in class," he continues, "It will not be required. Albus has agreed to count your assistance to me as a credit. When NEWTs approach, assuming that we are all still here, I will assist you in your preparations" Snape knew very well that his expectancy to be alive six months from now was non existent.

"Thank you, Sir. That is very generous of you"

"Yes, well, that is all I have to say for now. You may finish your tea and then leave for your quarters"

Hermione stirs her tea and glances at her Professor. He looks tired, exhausted actually. She has no comprehension how the man manages to take on the world and still handle the stresses of everyday life. It amazes her. _He _simply amazes her.

"Professor-" she beings

"Yes, Ms. Granger-" his tone disinterested and his nose now stuck in a book

"How- how are you? I mean, forgive me, but you seem rather…exhausted. It gives me great satisfaction to know that I am taking some burden off of your shoulders"

"It is not willingly,Granger. Trust me, you are my last resort in a world of no choices. I am, however, just fine. And I would appreciate your refraining from asking personal questions"

"Oh, I hardly see your overall well being as personal," as soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione claspsed a hand over it. _Stupid, stupid,stupid._

Snape sits silently; he takes a sip of his tea, and shuts the book in front of him.

" I think it is time for you to leave, Ms. Granger. Please take your papers and report to me at the end of the week"

Before she could ask another question, she was outside of the study. The door slams in her face. Hermione did not know what to think. Snape had acted cordial and almost _personal_. He didn't treat her like an insufferable know-it-all, rather than an assitant who could potential ly save his life albeit his lack of willingness to admit it.

Hermione arrived at her Head Girl quarters. After taking a much needed bath, she settles down to clear her mind by grading papers. She rather liked the work, it offered an outlet to decompress. Hermione could not help that her mind strayed to her Professor from time to time. Her sudden proximity to him made her curious. She wanted to know who is behind the spy, who was it you willingly took the dark mark and then turns to good. Why? How? When? So many questions whirled throughout her ever active mind. _All in due course, Granger,_ Snapes voice rings throughout her mind. With that, Hermione goes to sleep with the feeling that black eyes watched her from afar.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Behind Closed Doors

Hello everyone! Sorry it took longer than usual to update! However, thank you to everyone keeping up with my story!

Please R&R!

I own nothing

Enjoy :)

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Behind Closed Doors<strong>

_Hermione stands in a cemetery, surrounded by the names of those who have gone before her. The fog becomes so thick that the only visible object is her hand, which she __holds in front of her face. Fear, inexplicable fear, rises within her. She instinctively reaches for her wand- which is no longer in its usual resting place._

"_Hello, Ms. Granger," a familiar voice calls from the fog._

"_Who is there?" Hermione frantically looks around hoping for any glimpse of substance in the nothingness. _

_Draco Malfoy steps out of the fog, brandishing a knife. Blood drips down its blade like rain off of a window pain. _

"_How about we give a new meaning to the term 'mudblood'?" Draco steps forward and grabs Hermione._

Hermione awakes in a cold sweat. Her curls furiously clinging to her face, her shirt drenched in perspiration, and fear etching its way into every crevasse of her countenance. She glances at her watch on her nightstand: five AM. _Damn_, she thinks. It is still too early for anyone to be awake. Despite this, she rises and goes to take a much needed shower.

The steam of the shower surrounds her as she cautiously steps out and grabs a towel. She wipes away the fog from the mirror and pauses. She stares sullenly. Hermione knows that she is no longer a child, but this woman standing before her is a foreigner. Her eyes are sunken and lackluster, that hint of gold amidst the brown is gone. Her hair is tamed, but lacking its normal subtle rebellion. Her skin-pale and clean, but possesses no inward light. She is tired; she is unhappy. Over the years she has noticed those around her taking her for granted. She saved the boys' lives countless times, assisted them with homework, and watched them like a mother hen. Her gratification: _Thanks, 'Mione! You're the best! _ Hermione has accepted that she will remain under appreciated for the remainder of her days at Hogwarts- except Professor Snape.

Snape saw Hermione's abilities; he appreciated them and took full use of her abilities in asking her to be his assistant. _What if he asks me to save his life and I can't?_ The thought made Hermione shiver. Shaking her head, she walks into her main quarters to change. She feels as if a walk to watch the sun rise would be very appropriate.

The fresh air hits her lungs like splashing into a pool of cool water. It feels refreshing, full of life. It is October; the air is not cold, but crisp. The leaves changing as trees begin to prepare for their yearly slumber. Hermione wanders over to the lake; she peers out as the sun shows its face over the horizon.

"Fond memories, Granger" Draco's voice causes Hermione to jump and pull out her want.

"Woah there, Granger. I am not here to kill you. If I were I would've done it already," Draco smirks at Hermione and crosses his arms over his chest.

"There is nothing in this world that can make me trust you, Malfoy," Hermione puts her wand away and retakes her seat on the grass, gazing out at the water, "Now, I would appreciate it if you left me alone"

Draco doesn't listen to her request. He sits down next to her, his arms resting on his knees.

"Don't be so uptight, mudblood. You are my godfather's assistant now. We are practically family! Although that thought makes my stomach churn," he fakes a shudder.

Hermione looks at the boy. She could see where some find charm in his antics. She has never been around him in a calm, noncombatant atmosphere. He was almost…funny. Hermione shakes the thought and stands. Draco stops her.

"Why are you up so early anyways?"

"I just woke up, like always"

"Oh, so you take wandering back to spots of romantic past?"

Hermione glares at him.

"What do you know of my past, let alone any romantic aspects of it?"

"Oh, you know," he smirks at her alarm, "the pure blood circle tell all"

Hermione's eyes widen. She calmed her wildly beating heart-she would not jump to conclusions before she is certain of his implications.

"What do you know, Draco?"

The boy stands and closes the distance, as to intimidate her. Hermione merely laughed at his attempt.

"That you may be a mudblood, but you didn't deserve what that bastard did to you"

With that, Draco walks towards the castle and leaves Hermione with wide eyes and mouth agape. After a few minutes of biting her lip and cutting off all blood circulation, Hermione follows Draco's footsteps into the castle. _It's going to be a long day;_ Hermione sighs and prepares herself for the day ahead.

The day proved to be humdrum and boring, much against her initial inclination. Routine is beginning to make Hermione restless. Being dinner time, Hermione enters the Great Hall and locates Harry and Ron. They wave her over and she sits next to Ginny. Without saying a word, other than giving a weary smile, Hermione grabs bread l and beings to smother it in butter.

"Everything alright Hermione," Ginny's concerned voice rings in Hermione's ear.

"Oh," Hermione scolds herself for her lack of cordialness, "yes, of course, just a rough start to the day is all"

"Rough?" Ron interjects "You want to talk about rough? Snape apparently announced that we have a potions practicum today and I haven't reviewed any brews!"

"Well whose fault is that, Ronald?" Hermione crosses her arms and gives him a skeptical, yet stern eye brow lift.

Harry snickers. He always admired Hermione. She is a sister that he never had, at times something more. She is personal, she is his family. Harry loves her, perhaps at moments he is in love with her. Her determination, intelligence, compassion, all of which makes him wants to show his appreciation for her keeping him alive thus far. He glances at Ginny, then at Ron. It is better this way. Ginny loves him, Ron loves Hermione. This is clean, this is uncomplicated. With their lives hanging in the balance every day, he rather not make a mess of their personal lives.

"Well," Hermione breaks Harry's reverie, "I better head to Snape's office. I have papers for him"

"How is that going, Hermione," Ginny ask, her voice drenched with curiosity.

"Another time, Ginny"

Hermione stands and exits the Great Hall. She had mentioned Snape's office for a reason- none of them need know that she works out of the Professor's personal office. She walks down to the dungeons, ignoring the contemptuous glares of Slyterins.

Hermione reaches the office, she stops. She hears murmured voices behind the door. She presses her ear against the door and listens, but she cannot make out what the men are conversing about. It is indeed the voices of men, one instinctively is her Professor. Suddenly, she hears a scream-Snape's scream. Without even realizing what she is doing, Hermione pulls out her wand.

"Alohamora!" The door opens to reveal a death eater torturing Snape with the Crutiatus curse.

"Filpendo!" Hermione screams as the death eater is knocked backwards into the fire. It disappears into nothingness whispering,

_This is a mistake, mudblood_

Hermione stood shaking and looks down at the Professor. He lays on the ground, shirtless. Red whip marks line his back, his body still twitching in pain. Sweat and blood cover his body; new scars and old seem to sear his skin. Unknowingly, Hermione begins to cry at the sight. She walks over to the now unconscious man. She instinctively goes to the closet and looks through Snape's personal stores. A healing potion presents itself.

"Thank you," Hermione whispers to no one in particular. Hermione took some sleeping draught as well.

She walks over to her Professor and kneels by his motionless body. _Still breathing, thank the gods. _

She conjures bandages and cleans his wounds. She figures it is better while he is unconscious. Hermione then charms his body to levitate to the nearest couch. She lays him down and places a blanket over him. She felt absolutely helpless. There is nothing for her to do but grab a book and wait for Snape to awaken. She wanders over to the bookshelf-a mixture of wizard and muggle literature. She eyes the title _Wuthering Heights_ and gleefully pulls it off of the shelf. She walks over to a plush chair opposite of the couch and settles into her book. Exhaustion comes upon her quickly, as she reads of Heathcliff and Cathy, she quickly succumbs to sleep.

Snape awakens in pain. Memories quickly flood his mind: death eater, punishment, pain, and then…nothing. He glances down at his bandages. He quickly unwraps himself to see his wounds are nearly healed. Someone professional must've done this done this. A mass of hair shifts across from him.

"Granger," he sneers. She must've found him and taken care of him. She sighs contentedly in her sleep. He notices the book she possesses and quickly snatches it out of her hand.

_Of all of the books the nit could have picked_, he glowered to himself.

He gingerly opened the cover and read the inscription:

_To my half-blood prince,_

_May you find solace that our souls are one, just as Heathcliff and Cathy, we can never be parted in this world or the next._

_Lily _

He shut it tersely.

"Foolish girl"

Though to which foolish girl he speaks is unclear. Snape notices the sleeping draught on the table and takes it before lying back down to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

-Bella


	5. Chapter 5 Wounds

Hello all! Onto the next chapter! R&R :)

I own nothing

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 Wounds<strong>

Hermione awakes, feeling a creeping pain arise in her neck as her body becomes aware. She stretches and rubs her eyes, almost childlike. She looks to see Snape in an uncomfortable sleep on the couch. He shifts in his sleep, mumbling something close to an incantation. Flashbacks overwhelm her- Snape withering in pain on the floor, blood-so much blood. Hermione trembling as she struggles to find the correct potion to heal him. His hands were so cold. Tears form in her eyes once more.

Wiping stray tears, she stands and walks, closing the distance between her and the sleeping Professor. Without thinking she reaches out her hand and delicately brushes a stray hair out of his face. She sighed in relief when she feels that his body is now warm. He almost looks …peaceful. Even relaxed, his features create a slight scowl. _What has the world done to you Professor?_ Suddenly, Snape begins to turn and contort his body, the beginnings of a nightmare.

"Please, I beg of you, don't hurt her!"

Snape screams in his sleep, thrashing at invisible demons-demons he cannot seem to defeat. Hermione doesn't know whether to attempt to wake him or let him battle this on his own. _Who is he talking about? _Hermione goes to reach out to touch him when he speaks again.

"Oh, gods," he mutters, "oh, gods, no. Lily, my dear, my Lily"

She stops.

"Oh," she whispers.

Snape wakes with a start. His breathing is uneasy. His body is covered in perspiration, which mixes with tears and blood. He regains composure, sitting upright, and looks at the terrified girl in front of him. In a dizzy haze he reaches out a hand. He strokes Hermione's face with a tenderness that causes a chill to course throughout her body.

"Lily," he whispers as softly as a prayer.

Hermione breaks away from his touch. She wants to run, to forget all that she has done and seen within the past few hours. So many lines have been crossed, none of which will be easily redrawn. Snape recoils and realizes his error as he looks into the wide doe eyes in front of him. He stands quickly and strides across the room. He leans against the bookshelf, his back towards Hermione. The scars that decorate his body show clearer in the light. She hangs her head; she knows that she has witnessed something she shouldn't have. She has invaded his world, and will soon be ejected.

"Leave," his voice barely above a whisper. She doesn't move.

"Get out!" He turns to face his offender. She still doesn't move. Hermione doesn't know if she stays due to shock or boldness. Snape bounds over to her with means of intimidation. He grabs her wrists forcefully and pushes her into the nearest wall. His face is etched with loathing, whether it towards her or himself, Hermione could not tell. He is close, dangerously close. She can feel his breathing, his heartbeat, and his eyes boring into her. Yet, she feels little fear.

"Do you not understand English, Ms. Granger," he speaks through his teeth with barely contained rage. She just stares. His hands enclose tighter around her wrist. She winces; he knows that he is hurting her. Yet, he does not care in the slightest.

"You must forget all you have seen or heard this night," he releases her and stalks over to the opposite corner. Hermione rubs her wrist gingerly and snaps back into reality.

"And just how do you expect me to do that, Snape?" Formalities have been broken; there would be no returning now. She could no longer be just a student or assistant anymore.

"You will do so, even if I have to Obliviate you myself," he speaks relatively calm now. He feels violated- his privacy, his mind, his body, all have been trespassed by her tonight. It is an unforgivable crime, and she is the perpetrator.

He looks at her and wonders how he could mistake her for Lily. They look nothing alike. Her hair is too unruly; her structure is too petite, her eyes are a deep brown- not an emerald green. Hermione could be bold, just as she is acting now, but she usually hangs her head in obedience when it comes to education. Lily loved her knowledge, but became rebellious as she joined Potter's crowd. Severus sighed. He could not deny that their similarities outweighed their differences. They both held a passion that he could never quite touch. It tormented him to think that this muggle born witch in front of him could also be on a level far out of his reach.

"Let me change your bandages before I go," Snape is caught off guard by her seemingly reasonable request. At this point in his healing, he could not handle his wounds alone. _Damn logic_, he thinks.

"Very well," he concedes. He sits on the couch and places his face in his hands. Snape is beyond embarrassed.

"What potions did you use to heal me," he asks as Hermione prepares the bandages without magic.

"A general healing potion and I used muggle methods for other wounds"

"We will never speak of this"

"If that's what you think, Professor," her response confused him, but he lacked the energy to interrogate.

"It is Saturday," she continues, "I know that you never stop working, but I would appreciate it if you rested for the remainder of the weekend. My assistance to you will be irrelevant if you are dead"

"Never known you to be blunt, Granger"

"Never known you to have a tender heart, Professor"

Without another word, Hermione changes his bandages and replenishes his sleeping draught. She leaves him with a few orders for recovery and then left without as much as a "Good day". He stares at the door for several minutes before retreating to his quarters and obeying orders. _Foolish, stupid, girl,_ are his last thoughts before succumbing to the beckoning of sleep.

Hermione walks up the stairs from the dungeons with the energy of a flubberworm. She is drained; a bath and sleep are in order as soon as she reaches her quarters. She hopes that Draco will not be in the living room that they were forced to share, as he is Head Boy. She could not handle his antics at the moment.

As she enters, the Malfoy heir sits on the couch reading a book. Hermione sighs and gives the heavens a pleading look. She attempts to sneak past without being noticed.

"Long night, Granger," he doesn't bother to look up from his book.

"Yes, and I am going to take a bath and take a nap. Good day, Malfoy," she can try to be civil, at least.

"I know what happened," she stops at this. It appears her warm bath has just become a distant dream.

"What have you been told, Malfoy" Hermione keeps a reasonable distance and crosses her arms. _Proud as ever, _Draco thinks. He scoffs at her transparent indifference.

"Severus was supposed to be punished for an error in calculations during his last mission. You stopped the punishment. That was a mistake"

"Oh, gods forbid that I make sure your godfather lives to teach another potions class"

"So you don't deny it?" He laughs haughtily, "and here I thought that there was no way in bloody hell that _you_ could save a wizard such as _him_. You know what he is, I thought you'd let him wither into little pieces"

"I am not heartless, Draco"

"But they _hate_ your kind. They fight to kill everything you are. And you just saved Voldemort's right hand man. You could've easily killed him with the state he was left in. Granger-you just committed suicide" he laughs hysterically and collapses on the couch in his euphoria.

Hermione walks away and leaves Draco to his petty musings. She could not think right now, it would cause her to self-destruct. She finally takes her much longed for bath and lays down in her bed. She tosses and turns for a while before opening her nightstand drawer. Dreamless sleep draught-she has personal stores. She brews a months' worth at the end of each month, in secret of course. She wasn't sure if Snape has noticed ingredients missing each month- she is certain he has. The fact that he has not said anything shocks her.

She tried to go without the potion after what happened with Viktor, but the nightmares became too much. She was hurting herself in her sleep, she could endanger others. As to prevent this, she began drinking the draught nightly. She knows that she is addicted, but cannot turn to anyone for help-for that meant revealing what happened. She shakes her head and downs potion. She smiles at the thought of a numb sleep.

Hermione awakes to the sound of a very loud 'pop'. She opens her eyes to see a house elf, with wide eyes and floppy ears, a big grin on his face. He felt pity for the creature, but her protest against their purpose has long died.

"Miss, I is Levin! Me master tolds me to gives this to yous"

He presents a note and before Hermione could question, he disappears. She tentatively opens the note and recognizes that handwriting as Snape's.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like for you to meet me at the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening after your patrols. All will be explained._

_Professor Snape_

_P.S. Your muggle medical methods are lacking. We shall remedy this in the future. _

Hermione is relieved that her Professor does not despise all that she is; however, she has an unsettling feeling about what is to come. If she was on the death eater's list to kill due to her blood and alliances, she was near the top now for stopping Snape's punishment. On top of that, Snape will more than likely demand something ridiculously arduous on her being.

_Who am I? _She muses, _I am Hermione Granger: muggle born witch, Head Girl, top of my class, Harry Potter's best friend, Assistant Potions Mistress to a spy, and on the Most Wanted list to be tortured and killed by death eaters. _

_I am just a girl. _

_And I probably won't live to see my next birthday. _


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

Hello all! Sorry that this chapter is so overdue, school took hold of my life over the past month or so!

As always I own nothing.

Enjoy! Happy Holidays!

-Bella

* * *

><p>Hermione walks down the halls of Hogwarts, finding her way to the library. She always enjoys reading in between classes; it prevents idle thoughts from overcrowding her mind. Waving to a passing Gryffindor, Hermione plops down on the nearest couch. She opens her bags and begins to read <em>Othello<em>. Shakespeare always seemed to quell her anxious mind. Her thoughts drifted to the occurrences of a couple nights before. Snape had cancelled their meeting in the Room of Requirement. He said that he would explain, but three days had passed with no explanation. _Snape…_she thinks. She doesn't know whether to mock him or to weep for him. Though, at the thought of his pain, the tears flow freely. Her Potions Master fascinated her: his strength, his cunning, his façade. All were marks of a truly remarkable man. He was no hero, no knight in shining armor. He worked in the shadows, made love to the darkness. Over the past few days, Hermione felt herself being drawn into the enticing embrace of the night.

Quickly shutting her book, Hermione rises. She walks down the halls, heading in the direction of her next class. She turns the corner and runs into two very large and very tall masses.  
>"Oy, Crabbe! Looky what we got here!<p>

"Oh yeah," comes Crabbe's response, "looks like we got ourselves a little mudblood, Goyle"

Hermione stands her ground, tensing her entire body, but not giving the oafs the satisfaction of fear in her face.

"I would appreciate it if you two would let me get to class. Professor Snape expects me to assist in today's lesson"

"Oh is he now? Well you can tell him that you took a detour when you see him later," Crabbe smirks at her. His look sickens Hermione.

_I am not bloody prey, you _sick_ bastard,_ Hermione's thoughts race.

Crabbe and Goyle grab Hermione's arms, causing her to drop her books. The sound echoes throughout the halls. She begins to scream. Crabbe casts a silencing spell as he and Goyle drag her into the nearest broom closet. Kicking, Hermione desperately tries to reach for her wand, but to no avail. She hears deep, methodic laughter. They turn the Gryffindor Princess around so that her back faced them. Goyle points his wand at her back, causing her clothes to rip open, revealing the scar the Krum left a few years before. Hermione's thoughts flashback to what happened to her, she cannot believe that it was happening once more.

"Come on, Crabbe. You sure we can't have a go at her? We could really show her how serious us Death Eaters are and how she should kneel to us superiors. If you know what I mean," He laughs, "Krum got to…"

"No! We have strict orders. To simply remind her of what she truly is, and not to tamper with the Dark Lord's wishes! You got that, Granger?"

Before she could answer, the pair cast out a spell that she does not recognize. Suddenly, her body is on fire. The pain sears her flesh. She tries to scream, cry, anything, but no words will come. Blood spills out of her scar, making it fresh once more. The pain is excruciating, her lungs contract so that she cannot breathe. She had felt the Cruciatus before, this was worse. _What dark magic is this?_ Hermione thought as she crumbles to the floor. She hears scuffling and then sees the light from the outside hall come and go. She feels herself fading. _Snape…_This is her last thought before succumbing to darkness.

"Severus, I do not think that it is appropriate to have a young woman in your quarters, assistant or not"

"She will not be made a spectacle of in the infirmary, Pomfry. She _will_ stay here"

Madame Pomfry sighs, there's no arguing with this man. She leaves a few potions on the nightstand and heads towards the fireplace.

"I will check in on her regularly, Severus. No funny business," she uses the most authoritative and maternal tone.

"I would expect nothing less"

She floos back to the infirmary with a sad shake of her head. Severus looks at the girl sleeping in his bed. He clenches his fists, anger pulses throughout his body. He gazed up the young girls back. Hermione is laid on her stomach, so that her back could heal. Severus had cast a charm earlier and saw that the original scar was created a few years ago. _But who? Who did this?_ Being a creature of torture himself, Severus feels empathy towards the girl. He also felt embarrassment that Hermione lay with nothing but a piece of cloth below her to cover her chest. Pomfry said it was imperative that the healing lotion had air for the wound to seal over. Severus thinks it would better if he were not in the room when she woke up.

As he begins to leave, Hermione screams. He looks to see her thrashing about, ready to tear open her wound once more. Severus quickly glides over to her and takes her in his arms, willing her to calm herself. He cradles her, gripping onto her hair. He tells himself it is necessary to prevent her from hurting herself. She did not think about how she felt so small in his arms. She continues to scream at random intervals and punch the air. He knows better than to wake a person mid-nightmare. Many have ended up wounded that way.

Hermione's eyes fly open. She stills, her breathing becoming regular once more, sweat pouring down her face, tears mixing in with the smell of blood. She looks up and meets Snape's eyes.

"P-p-professor? How…why…when..."

He continues to hold her until her shaking body calms.

"Rest, Miss Granger. You have been through a traumatic encounter. I may merely repaying you for what you did for me"

She nods. Looking down she realizes that she is bare, the piece of cloth falling off during her fit. She quickly covers herself with the blanket. Snape realizes her unease. He releases her and stands.

"If you wish to take a shower, then everything you need is in my bathroom," he indicates the bathroom, "The healing lotion must have sealed, or else your sweat would've caused excruciating pain"

Again, she only nods. He begins to leave; she stops him with her words.

"Thank you…Severus"

He looks at her with a blank countenance, but says nothing about the informality. He gives a curt nod of acknowledgment and leaves.

Hermione stands and covers her bare chest with her arms as she walks into the bathroom. His quarters had an air about them that breathed his essence. Everything: the furniture, embroideries, silks, seems to have his imprint upon them. And she liked that. She takes her shower and steps out. She is still exhausted, her back still burns. She sighs, nothing like getting tortured on a typical Tuesday. She dresses herself with clothes that were laid out for her on the bed. The cloth touching her scars burns, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She exits the bedroom to an adjoining room. There Snape sits by a large fireplace with a book. He looks up to see her, and then goes back to the words before him.

"I trust that you are feeling better," he remarks.

"Yes, much better. Thank you, again"

She shifts uncomfortably in her spot at the door threshold. Not knowing how to continue. _What do I say? 'Well Professor, you're the first man after Krum to see my naked chest. How about that? Yeah right…_She scoffs to herself and rolls her eyes.

"Something amusing to you, Hermione?" He inquires. She notes his return of informality.

"Just thinking that there is nowhere for us to go in this conversation, Professor. I already feel as if I have invaded your life enough as it is"

"Yes, well, you have. But it seems nothing can be done about this," He gestures to the tea in front of him, offering her some. She shakes her head.

"They are being punished, Hermione," he noticed her worry. She is clearly concerned that today's events could reoccur.

"Yes, well…I am glad"

"Do you care to tell how you got such a nasty scar in the first place?"

"I'd…well I'd rather not. We all have our pasts and our secrets. The revealing of which would alter the dynamic of my assistance to you to that more than professional and I do not believe that you wish to get personal with anyone," She sees him scowl, "no offense…"

There is a pregnant pause. The fire crackles, Snape turns the page of his book, and Hermione adjusts her skirt for the millionth time.

"My father used to put his cigarettes out on my neck and hands," Snape comments without look up from his reading.

Hermione's mouth drops. She opens and closes it once or twice. _Is he letting me in?_

"Don't look so dumbfounded, Hermione. This is how it works, is it not? I tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about you"

"Yes, but…"

"If we are to continue upon this path of healing each other's' battle wounds, then we are going to delve past the boarders of student and professor, assistant and Master. You are a logical creature; this is the most logical route. Don't think that I like it. Or that I even like you. But I believe that you may be privileged to know about a few of the black marks of my past"

"Oh, yes, I see..." she hesitates, "It was fourth year"

She walks over to the couch where Snape sits and takes a seat.

"Viktor romanced me, made me believe that I was special. We went out for a picnic in an isolated spot. He…he…r-raped me, and then carved 'mudblood' into my back. I crawled back to the castle and healed it myself. I didn't want anyone to see or know," she begins to cry. She furiously wipes away the falling tears, "Oh this is ridiculous! It's in the past. What's done is done"

"What's done can be avenged. He will pay for his actions"

Again, Hermione simply stares. His tone sounds so absolute, so determined. Her heart quickens, exactly why this happened, she could not tell. Swallowing her anxieties, Hermione reaches out and places her hand over one of his, which is resting on the couch next to him.

Brown meets black.

"Thank you. I have not told anyone"

He does not remove his hand, but looks at her with an intensity that makes her shiver.

"I believe that you should go back to your quarters, Miss Granger"

_Did I cross a line?_ Hermione wanders. She agrees with Snape and heads towards the fireplace to floo back to her room. They say no more to each other.

She steps out into her living room.

_His hand was so warm. I expected it to be cold. I felt….safe._

She sighs, "Severus…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for sticking with me! Please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

Hello all! I just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned you! I am a freshman Theater and Dance Major and my time gets consumed rather quickly, leaving very little time for lesisure writing. However, I _**promise **_to update within the week. Thank you to all who have reviewed and to all who are following along with my story! It's so very appreciated. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! Please let me know if anyone has any suggestions :)

-Bella


	8. Chapter 8 Shadows

Hello all! So I finally found some time to update. Yay! So onward we go...

I own nothing. Please R&R! I love hearing from you :)

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8 Shadows<strong>

Over the following weeks Hermione grades papers, writes dissertations, and pours over books to get through her classes and duties. Snape has been elusive, never staying within her presence for more than a ten minute interval. Hermione wonders if he could be embarrassed. Then again, Snape rarely gets embarrassed-he gets broody. Every time Hermione goes to ask a question, he stalks out of the room as if he were hit by a pungent odor. She tries not to take it personally, though that is proving to be a difficult feat. She revealed something to him that she had not those closest to her. By default, that made him closer to her than anyone else. Hermione couldn't decide whether that made her feel secure-having one of the greatest wizards (though underrated) be a mentor to her; or extremely uneasy- having a man, any man no matter what his status, in possession of a part of her soul which she had hidden from everyone, including herself. Her mind and soul grew weary from the musings. So, she decides to allow her mind to become engulfed in work.

On this particular Saturday, Hermione sits on the floor of her living room surrounded by books and papers. Her hands appear permanently stained from ink and she furiously writes on a scroll. The end of the semester always means an atrocious amount of assignments and little time to do them. She misspells a word, writing and erasing it a dozen times before furiously throwing down her quill and the parchment with a force that would put fear into a Boggart.

"THAT IS IT!" She yells into the air and stands with her fist clenched into balls of fury. She hasn't noticed the presence of Malfoy, who had walked in moments before her spontaneous outburst.

"Woah there, Granger. What has gotten into you," he glances around, ensuring that any breakable or sharp objects are far out of the begrudged witch's reach.

"What has gotten into _me?_ Are you implying that _I _am the one with the problem, when clearly it is your bloody godfather who expects me to do all of this work without any sense of what it is that I am supposed to be doing? He stalks into the room swipes the papers from my hands and stalks right back out. He hasn't given me anything to help me with my NEWTs, he hasn't asked me to _brew_; he hasn't even had me grade anything above a fourth year's papers! Not only that-"

Draco grabs the rambling girl's shoulders and holders her shaking body steady.

"Hermione, SHUT UP! This isn't helping. Severus has a lot on his plate right now. The Dark Lord has some-" he stops himself as his eyes go wide. Draco backs away, shaking his head and muttering curses to himself. Hermione steps forward towards the blonde boy.

"Draco?" She reaches out a hand and places it on his shoulder.

"Merlin, Hermione. I was about to reveal the plans of the inner circle to Harry Potter's best friend. Do you know that I can get killed for that? For even considering you an acquaintance?" The head boy plops miserably on the couch and buries his face in his elegant hands. The Dark Mark glare at Hermione from the crease of Draco's rolled sleeves. Draco never had choices. Throughout his life he was keenly aware of the shadows which surrounded him as he played in the light. The shadows grew with him, eventually consuming him whole; dragging him into a world that offered only the seductive promise of power -only to betray him with eventual death.

"Hermione," he continued, looking up at her with a tenderness she had never seen from him, "just be on the lookout this week. Especially, for Slytherins who have parents in the inner circle"

"Thank you for the concern, Draco, but Severus said that Crabbe and Goyle were punished for what they did and-"

"No, 'Mione, you don't understand!" He grabs unto her shoulders once more, this time with desperation and silent plea emanating off of his being, "The Dark Lord, he-well …he wants you. He wants Severus to bring you to his circle. He wants to make you his puppet: dress you up, parade you around, use you in ways that I don't even want to think about. Not only to draw Potter out and entertain himself… and to punish Severus"

Hermione feels her entire body tense. She begins to shake, fear enticing tears to flow from her eyes. This is why Severus had been avoiding her: he didn't want to put her in danger.

"Severus… he was…protecting me?"

Draco nodded.

"The only way he knows how. If he allows your personal relationship to grow he won't be able to look at this situation practically and logically. He doesn't want to bring you before the Dark Lord before he has a plan to ensure your safety"

There is a silence. The two youths sit there, taking in the gravity of the situation. Draco feels a sense of relief. _Maybe I won't have to be alone in this_, he muses. The realization brings a sense of calm over his anxious heart. Hermione shifts where she is sitting and breaks the silence.

"I need to speak with him, Draco. He needs to know that I know" she goes to leave the room when she is stopped by fingers enclosing around her wrist.

"I can escort you down to the dungeons"

The walk commenced in a comfortable silence. Fear lay thickly over the pair, despite the composed nature they held. Stopping in front of the door to Snape's quarters, Draco glances over at Hermione. He watches as she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Upon opening them she looks at him, affirming that she is ready. He knocks. A few moments pass, when the door cracks open. Hermione and Draco see no one. They look at each other confused. A voice injects,

"Can Lavin helps yous?" the little house elf looked up as the pair quickly looks down.

"Oh! Lavin!" Hermione breathes, relieved that she had not lost her mind, "We need to see your master. It is of the utmost importance"

"Lavin go tells master. Miss and Sir come in?"

Draco and Hermione enter the chambers. They sit in the living room adjoining the bedroom. Hermione sees the copy of _Wuthering Heights_; he must've taken it from the study. _Doesn't seem like his genre of novels,_ Hermione muses.

"Ms. Granger," Hermione is jerked from her thoughts. She turns her head to see Severus studying her with intense eyes. She feels a warmth wash over her body, as if she knew that she was safe once more. His presence seemed to affect her in such a way. The affect grew stronger with time.

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you" she closes the distance between herself and the man, almost forgetting Draco's presence. She walks until she is standing within arm's reach of the man.

"Then talk, Granger. I have some business to attend to"

He dismisses her and goes to fix himself some tea.

"I know of the Dark Lord's plan for me"

The words stopped Severus in his task. His back is turned towards her, but she sees his muscles constrict. Hermione decides to continue before he tells her to get out once more.

"You should be using me as an ally, Professor. I can help you formulate a plan"

"I have a plan, Ms. Granger. I just did not want to inform you of its contents. Obviously for fear of its being repeated to a dangerous party" He glares at Draco with this, who in turn hangs his head.

"I am sorry, Severus," the boy starts, "I thought that she should know. After all, it is her life"

Severus sighs and gestures for them to sit. He takes a sit in a chair opposite of them. He runs his long fingers through his black locks. The gesture almost makes him look boyish. Hermione finds herself staring in awe. _So many parts to a singular man,_ Hermione shakes her head.

"Yes, well, since you both will be involved I might as well reveal what I have conjured up so far. The Dark Lord wishes to use Hermione as both bait and entertainment for the inner circle. Your relationship with Potter makes you desirable, as well as your power," he looks at Hermione, "This is why I wished you to be my assistant, Hermione-so that I could prepare you before the Dark Lord decided to act upon such intentions. Unfortunately, time is running out. He wants you to present yourself as soon as possible. You are to come with me, but what he will want after we get there….I have no idea. I believe he may use you as a 'mistress' of sorts. If this is to be the case you will be received with respect from the circle, except Bella of course"

Hermione sits sullenly as she absorbs the information. She feels as if she is falling into a great abyss, a hole of nothingness that will forever be her home.

"I will intervene if this is the case," Severus's words strike Hermione, she feels safe again, "He wishes to punish me for failing my previous task. I will act as if we have grown personally attached, he may in fact force you into my care to torture you, and in turn, punish myself"

"How will we know what he wants, Severus?" Draco's voice is barely above a whisper. Hermione looks at the panic stricken boy; she is touched by his concern. Whether it is form her or himself, she couldn't tell. She doesn't really care.

"There is only one way to find out," Snape looks at Hermione, "how quickly can you ready your things?"

"Oh," she is shocked; she didn't expect the plan to be executed so quickly, "I can be packed in a couple hours"

Severus nods and looks into the fireplace.

"Good. You and Draco go pack. Be back here at 8 o'clock. I will alert Dumbledore and the Dark Lord"

Hermione stands, her entire body quivering. Draco reaches out and takes her hand, his body equally filled with fear. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Hermione looks at the blonde youth and smiles. _At least I am not alone_, she thinks. Neither of the young adults noticed the meticulous stare of Severus as they left.

Draco and Hermione walk back from the dungeons, again in a comfortable silence. The alliance recently formed between them brought a sense of ease. It allows Hermione to calm down enough to organize what she will need for the mission.

"Oy, 'Mione!"

Hermione turns to see Ron and Harry running up to her. She smiles, relieved to see her friends. Sadness comes over her as she realizes that this may be the last time she sees them so carefree.

"Hello boys," she greets.

"What are you doing with this bastard? It's Saturday, you don't have any duties" Ron scrunches his nose in disgust.

"We had some business to attend to, Ronald, and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to Draco as a 'bastard'" Hermione crosses her arms and furrows her brows at the red head's immaturity.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. He's not being serious. We have just missed you over the past few weeks" Harry interjects; his genuine smile fills Hermione with joy. Harry had always been the truest and most loyal of her friends. She wonders if he would stay in that position once the mission was underway.

"Look boys, I wish I could talk, but unfortunately I have a lot to get done tonight. Maybe I will see you later?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. We know how much you have on your plate," Harry says.

Hermione looks at both of them for a moment, anxiety begins to overtake her. She pulls each of them into a long, tight hug- the kind of hug that is reserved for goodbyes.

"Take care, boys," Hermione whispers as she leaves them.

She turns and walks with a quickened pace, determined to out walk her tears. Noticing this, Draco gives her hand another reassuring squeeze.

Once back at their quarters the pair begin to pack with amazing speed. Within an hour the pair is packed and ready to go, leaving another hour for them to relax before commencing on the mission.

Sitting on the couch, Draco and Hermione talk about nothing. The talk like any normal day, like any normal teenagers who fret over petty things like 'did you see what so and so was wearing' or 'I can't believe Flitwick gave us that assignment'. They knew that this small talk is the last piece of normalcy that they will have for a very long time.

Draco glances at his watch, "Time to go, Hermione"

The girl jumps at his voice, but nods. They decided to floo down to the Professor's rooms. Carrying luggage down the main halls would draw suspicions, and some interesting rumors. Once they are situated in the fireplace, Draco takes some floo powder in his hand, calling out their destination.

As they stepped out of the fireplace, Snape sits on the couch with his legs crossed and a book in hand. He looks up at his guests and beckons them further into the room.

"There is one thing you should know, Hermione. The Dark Lord thinks that you will be coming on your own accord. Not only that, but that you, for whatever reason, hate Harry and wish to become a part of the inner circle due to my influence. You need to act as if you believe that he is giving you a position of power, so that he thinks that he is manipulating you. I know this is all confusing. Just know that it is a game. I trust that you will understand once we start playing"

Hermione's mind is whirling. None of what Severus said really made any sense. Perhaps the plan is far beyond anything that she can comprehend with the information that she possesses.

Severus stands, "Very well, let's go"

They all stand in the fireplace. Hermione hears a voice call out,

"Malfoy Manor!"

And they were engulfed in flames.

The walk from the room they flooed into towards the great hall of the mansion is a blur. She felt like a doll, being manipulated and molded into a creature of the night. She couldn't understand why the Dark Lord would want her. She is muggleborn, a common witch-what use was she? Yes she knew Harry better than anyone, but what could he want to know? That he likes only butter on his waffles and his favorite color is blue? She is a know-it-all who knows nothing. How is that attractive to a wizard seeking to control the entire magical world?

Hermione's thoughts are cut off with the sight of the wizard in question. He sat at the head of the grand table. His skin is the color of the long dead. His eyes-mere slits with a glow of red that breathed a demonic light. He has no nose, but another set of slits that served to bring air to his cold body. His mouth forms a thin line that curves ever so slightly with his devious thoughts. Hermione shudders, she feels as if her entire world became engulfed in darkness.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Voldemort hisses as he stands to greet the young woman, "Welcome to my humble abode"

Seeing Draco on her left and Severus on her right, Hermione, without thinking, bows. _Play the part, Granger, _she tells herself.

"My Lord"

* * *

><p>Interesting turn, eh? Review please! Thanks for reading!<p>

-Bella


End file.
